toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Louie
Benjamin Louie is the King of the Grand Western Commonwealth of Natural Green Land and was the Prime Minister of its predecessor state, the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land, a position he held since the formation of the country in 2005. Early life and education Benjamin Louie was born in the city of Cyntaf on the 9th October 1973. On the 12th June 1995, Louie graduated from the University of Powsher with majors in Business and Economics, and on the 3rd July he was employed by the SeaSong Bank, currently one of the largest companies in NGL. Founding of Grantional On the 19th July 1997, Louie resigned from his post in SeaSong Bank, and shortly afterwards founded his own company, Grantional. Senator On the 27th April 1999, Louie was elected as senator of his home hub of Paita, in the Crazon Sector, although he had run as an independent. Turning Grantional into a major business power On the 2nd February 2001, Grantional become a public limited company. On the 20th March 2002, Louie arranged Grantional's first major purchase, the acquisition of Kung Feng Construction Ltd., putting the company on the path of becoming a major conglomerate. Collective Alliance for Betterment On the 15th September 2003, Louie joined the Collective Alliance for Betterment, or CAB, a party that believed that the southern Toy Islands should be unified (by force if necessary) under Loiwikese rule to better develop the region. Prime Minister Removal from office and reinstatement Following the Parsahbiritese Riots from the 1st to 13th December 2006, Louie was forced out of office by the NGL legislature. In the immediate period following the debacle, NAME was made interim Prime Minister. However, on the 4th May 2007, Louie was reinstated as Prime Minister of NGL. Atazi Uprising In 2008, Atazi rebels began attacking NGL troops and property in Atazistan, then the NGL province of Akrep Grata. Instead of negotiating with the insurgents, Louie took a tougher stance and announced that no further privileges would be given to the Atazi minorities. In response, the People's Army of Atazistan committed a series of violent attacks on NGL property and people, although the insurgency died down after NGL troops launched several punitive attacks against the rebels, forcing them to retreat into the Ijan mountain range and engage in small scale guerrilla warfare. SNA-NGL War Following the disastrous war, Louie dismissed General Kwan Hongan as Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Committee. King Policies and views Louie is regarded as a conservative in the political stage and is a firm believer in capitalist economics. Despite believing in keeping a firm grip over the colonies gained during the Loiwikese invasion that he helped lead the country through, he was inconsistent in violently suppressing the natives of the southern Toy Islands in the years leading up to the SNA-NGL War. Although he considers communism and other leftist ideologies to be inefficient and generally dangerous, Louie has in the past expressed his view that native NGL citizens should have subsidies available to them for services such as education and healthcare. However, he has made it clear that such benefits should only be available to ethnic groups considered "native" to the area. Personal life Styles Honours Category:NGL